Esculpindo o Amor
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: Muitas vezes encontramos o amor, por um acaso do destino e na pessoa que menos se espera. Mesmo sem o procurar ele vem em nossa busca, libertando e revelando a essência de nossas almas.


**Esculpindo o amor**

By Yoru no Yami

Fic Yaoi/Lemon/Angst

Personagens AyaxOmi

A luz da lua passava placidamente através das persianas da sala de arte na Faculdade Krausvynks; um rapaz de semblante sério, olhava para a escultura a sua frente. Não..., ele procurava ignorar o motivo de ainda não ter ido para casa. Há horas já havia terminado seu trabalho de arte, o motivo para permanecer ali era bem simples, mas não queria admitir para si mesmo a verdade dos fatos. Não sentia vontade de sair do atelier vazio pelo avançado da hora e o frio proporcionado pelo ar-condicionado central, para retornar para seu apartamento vazio e frio. Embora os motivos do mesmo encontrar-se assim não fossem os mesmos da sala de arte. Aos 28 anos de idade era um dos mais promissor e brilhante escultor da Escola de Arte, tanto que há algumas semanas receba uma proposta irrecusável de um dos maiores ateliês de Nova York. A proposta faria a qualquer outro aluno se encher de vaidade e aceitar no segundo que a carta chegasse em suas mãos, no entanto a carta recebida há quase três semanas atrás ainda se encontrava sem resposta dentro da gaveta da cabeceira de sua cama.

O prazo de resposta se encerraria em três dias, e ainda não sabia o que responder. Todos que sabiam da proposta, diziam que seria um tolo se deixasse passar tal oportunidade, no entanto sentia que alguma coisa lhe faltava, um incentivo maior que a simples oportunidade de salário, moradia e trabalho em museus renomados como propostos pelo atelier. Faltava talvez alegria e vida, a mesma que não conseguia mais passar há suas esculturas, elas continuavam tão belas e perfeitas como todas as outras, mas a seus olhos eram apenas madeira e mármore. Sem alma...assim como seu escultor. Exasperado pelos pensamentos que vinham corroendo sua mente constantemente, o jovem ergueu-se da cadeira em que se encontrava sentado a mais de duas horas, lavou a mão na pequena pia da sala e recolheu seus pertences, decidido de uma vez por todas a ir para casa. Não encontraria uma resposta, ali sentado observando seu próprio trabalho. Ele trancou a sala, colocando sua chave na bolsa que carregava, cumprimentou com um quase que imperceptível inclinar da cabeça o segurança do prédio, seguindo em direção a seu carro estacionado a alguns metros dali. Estava a poucos passos do veículo quando uma voz ecoou pelo estacionamento o fazendo parar ao reconhecer o dono dela.

- Aya espere!

Um jovem de cabelos negros veio correndo em sua direção, parando a sua frente. Aya olhou para o rapaz aguardando pacientemente que o mesmo recuperasse o fôlego perdido pela pequena corrida. O rapaz se encontrava ofegante, as mãos sobre o joelho e a cabeça abaixada. Assim que o jovem recuperou o fôlego levantou-se e encarou os sempre frios olhos ametistas de Aya, era engraçado pensar que eram tão diferentes, mas ainda assim davam-se tão bem, mesmo antes de estarem ligados por laços familiares. Aya nada tinha de parecido com a irmã, apenas o nome o qual adotara para si, após a morte inesperada dela. Lembrar-se de Aya, seu sorriso doce e suas feições sempre calmas e carinhosas o enchiam de pesar, sentia tanta falta dela, que às vezes era quase impossível se levantar pelas manhãs. Nos primeiros dias após sua morte, recusara-se a sair da cama e se não fosse pelo amigo talvez não o estivesse encarando no momento, tantas coisas passaram por sua mente naqueles dias. Sabia que Aya sentia falta da irmã tanto quanto ele, mas o ruivo raramente se permitia demonstrar qualquer outra emoção que não fosse a frieza de seus olhos e palavras, quase sempre cortantes. Muitos achavam loucura o fato dele ser amigo de alguém tão anti-social, mas apenas as pessoas que tinham coragem e determinação para ver além da couraça de frieza que Aya erguera ao seu redor, tinham a chance de desfrutar da verdadeira personalidade do ruivo. Cansado do silêncio que parecia se prolongar a cada instante, Aya decidiu descobrir o que Ken fazia ali na faculdade uma vez que não estava matriculado em nenhum curso da instituição.

- O que foi Ken? Não vou nem perguntar o que faz aqui.

- Carinhoso como sempre. Como você não retorna ou atende uma coisa chamada telefone eu vim pessoalmente.

- Hn...e o que você quer?

- Isso é jeito de tratar seu melhor amigo e cunhado.

Aya rolou os olhos diante do exagero de Ken, intimamente deu um pequeno sorriso, era verdade que Ken era um dos poucos amigos que tinha e o mais chegado deles, uma vez que ele casara com sua irmã há três anos atrás. Fora com pesar que o assistira se destruir após a morte dela há um ano, Ken se trancara no quarto isolando-se de tudo e todos, ele mesmo quase sucumbira à dor da perda de sua única irmã e família, e não saberia dizer o que teria sido dele se não tivesse alguém com quem se preocupar. Tomara para si a responsabilidade de cuidar de Ken, afinal ele era da família e seu amigo desde infância, e havia prometido a Aya que cuidaria de Ken e continuaria a sua vida, procurando alguém com quem dividir as alegrias e tristezas da vida, mas essa foi à única promessa feita a irmã em seu leito de morte que não pudera cumprir. Nunca fora adepto de pessoas e os poucos conhecidos que tinha sabiam o quão era difícil para ele se abrir e manter um relacionamento, podia contar nos dedos de uma das mãos o número de pessoas com que se relacionara ao longo de seus 28 anos e nenhuma delas eram a seu ver, pessoas que realmente merecessem sua total atenção e empenho.

Sabia que atraia olhares dentro do campus, e mesmo no atelier da escola onde passava a maior parte de seu tempo, já perdera a conta das cantadas e indiretas que recebera não apenas de mulheres todas elas belíssimas diga-se de passagem, mas também de alguns homens que nunca alguém poderia dizer serem favoráveis a tal tipo de relacionamento. Nunca se relacionara com alguém do mesmo sexo e achava um tanto quanto difícil disso ocorrer, não possuía qualquer tipo de preconceito em relação a pessoas com essa preferência sexual, mas não se via sendo um deles. No entanto as mulheres não pareciam atrair mais seu interesse, a maioria era belíssima, mas sem nenhum senso de ridículo ou aparente cultura. Eram tão superficiais e vazias que não sabia como algumas delas conseguiam se manter dentro do campus, embora pudesse imaginar como o faziam. Procurava algo mais em um relacionamento, algo que nunca encontrara em nenhuma delas, embora as poucas mulheres com que se relacionara, fossem não apenas bonitas, mas inteligentes, centradas e divertidas. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo agitado amigo que abanava uma das mãos em frente ao seu rosto, procurando chamar sua atenção.

- Você ainda está ai Aya?

- Estou Ken.

- Ok eu queria saber se você quer ir jantar comigo?

- Jantar! Você não pretende cozinhar não é?

Ken estreitou os olhos diante da ironia das palavras de Aya, embora pudesse ver um ligeiro brilho de divertimento em seus olhos ametistas. Tudo bem que ele não era um excelente cozinheiro, mas conseguia se virar perfeitamente bem. Claro que das últimas vezes que se arriscara na cozinha do pequeno apartamento onde morava, quase ateara fogo na cozinha inteira, que precisou passar por uma pequena reforma depois do incidente há quase dois meses.

- Na verdade eu estava pensando em você cozinhar dessa vez.

- Isso significa que você esqueceu novamente de fazer compras.

Aya viu Ken dar um meio sorriso e sabia que havia acertado, não entendia como Ken podia ser tão esquecido. O ruivo simplesmente balançou a cabeça e começou a caminhar na direção do carro sendo seguido por Ken. O moreno sabia que esse era o sinal de que Aya passaria no supermercado para fazerem compras e depois iriam para seu apartamento onde o ruivo cozinharia algo saboroso e prático para ambos. Era sempre assim, sempre que ele se esquecia que tinha que abastecer a geladeira e a despensa, Aya falava algo inaudível e dava-lhe as costas como um sinal silencioso de que deveria segui-lo. Eles entraram no carro e o ruivo deu partida seguindo em direção ao supermercado, o silêncio permaneceu durante algum tempo sendo quebrado ocasionalmente apenas pelo barulho ocasional de Ken que não conseguia manter-se calado durante muito tempo.

Três horas depois - apartamento de Ken Hidaka:

Ken estava terminando de guardar a louça do jantar, quando seu olhar pousou sobre o ruivo sentado na sala de olhos fechados. Aya era quase como um irmão, sempre presente e protetor, mas sentia que de alguma forma estava impedindo o ruivo de viver a própria vida, lembrara-se do pedido que sua finada esposa fizera ao irmão pouco antes de morrer. Que cuidasse dele, com o mesmo carinho e dedicação que cuidara dela quando os pais morreram deixando-os sozinhos. Nos primeiros dias ficara grato pelo apoio de Aya sem o qual sabia que não conseguiria suportar a ausência de sua doce esposa, mas passara-se um ano desde sua morte e Aya ainda parecia achar que necessitava de proteção e apoio. Estava no momento de fazer o amigo e cunhado enxergar que não poderia viver o protegendo, mas que deveria procurar outra pessoa a quem proteger, alguém que realmente necessitasse de sua proteção. Estava na hora dele procurar cumprir a outra promessa feita a irmã, a de encontrar uma companhia e formar uma família.

Aya podia mesmo de olhos fechados sentir os olhos de Ken sobre si, o jantar havia sido agradável, eles conversaram como a muito não faziam e se permitiram conversar sobre Aya sem receios ou medo que algum dos dois se sentisse triste ou que tocassem na ferida que já não se encontrava mais aberta.O ruivo abriu os olhos que pousaram sobre a pequena peça de mármore sobre a mesa, havia sido um presente a irmã e Ken pelo casamento deles, uma reprodução perfeita dos dois de mãos dadas, um de frente para o outro, deu um meio sorriso ao lembrar da alegria de sua irmã ao abrir o presente, ela havia sido sua maior incentivadora e a primeira a notar o talento que possuía. Se não fosse por ela certamente estaria estudando outra coisa ou exercendo outra profissão como floricultura ou qualquer outra coisa. Se ela ainda estivesse viva, sabia que ela brigaria com ele , por demorar a aceitar a proposta, ela o teria obrigado a aceitar imediatamente a proposta do atelier de Nova York. Mas como poderia partir e deixar Ken?

- Aya, eu acho que você deve aceitar a proposta que recebeu.

Aya olhou para Ken que havia sentado a seu lado no sofá, suspirou pesadamente não sabendo exatamente o que responder, abriu os lábios para dizer algo, mas foi impedido por Ken que se pronunciou.

- Você me disse que era uma oportunidade única. E eu não vejo razão para não aceitá-la, nem mesmo entendo porque ainda não o fez.

- Eu prometi a Aya que...

- Cuidaria de mim...eu sei, mas você também prometeu a ela que viveria sua vida e que encontraria alguém e não o vejo fazer isso. Você vive trancado dentro daquela sala na faculdade ou dentro do apartamento, como espera encontra alguém assim. Eu quero que você vá. Sua irmã gostaria que você fosse... eu posso cuidar de mim agora Aya, você não precisa estar presente o tempo todo.

- Hn...você nem se lembra que precisa ir ao supermercado fazer compras Ken, e nem ao menos consegue cozinhar sem destruir alguma coisa na cozinha.

- Hei! Eu sei cozinhar sim, aquilo foi apenas um...pequeno erro de percurso.

- Que lhe rendeu uma reforma na cozinha.

- Ela estava mesmo precisando de uma nova mão de tinta.

Eles ficaram em silêncio durante alguns minutos até que Ken levantou-se e caminhou até a porta a abrindo.

- Acho que está na hora de ir Aya, volte aqui apenas para se despedir.

Aya balançou a cabeça e se levantou seguindo em direção a saída, parou e bagunçou os cabelos de Ken antes de cruzar a porta e seguir para casa, estava na hora de viver sua vida e atender o último pedido de sua falecida irmã. Empenharia-se em encontrar alguém.

Quatro meses depois - Cidade de Nova York - Faculdade Winsor Therllyr - Departamento de Arte:

Aya olhava para seu novo trabalho, ele deveria ocupar um lugar no Museu Militar da cidade. Uma réplica de cinco metros de altura do corcel **1** de Victor Francis III, o coronel do 3º Regimento da Estrela do Sul**2**, responsável por levar os sulistas à vitória contra oregimento do norte. Seu orientador lhe dissera que nunca vira tamanha perfeição e que não havia nada de errado na estatura que fizera, mas ao seu ver ela não possuía alma. Os olhos do corcel não pareciam demonstrar bravura ou impetuosidade, assemelhava-se mais a de um cavalo comum aguardando apenas a oportunidade de fugir da batalha. Se o problema era o cavalo ou ele não sabia dizer, ultimamente não costumava ser tão crítico com seus trabalhos. Então porque não conseguia aceitá-los tão bem? Quanto os outros que diziam serem verdadeiras obras de arte.

Aya teve sua atenção voltada para o movimento no corredor, estava no horário dos alunos saírem, alguns passavam pela porta aberta e olhavam para dentro da sala, a maioria eram garotas do segundo ano de literatura, que tivera a turma transferida para a sala naquele bloco devido a dedetização no prédio habitual do curso. Ele ignorou os olhares maliciosos e se levantou caminhando até a porta e simplesmente a fechando na cara delas, pode ouvir os resmungos e palavras como grosso e mal educado, mas não se importava nem um pouco com o que elas pudessem achar. Foi até uma as janelas e a abriu para que o ar pudesse circular livremente, pegou suas ferramentas de trabalho e continuou a esculpir as patas traseiras do corcel, mais tarde pensaria se mudaria ou não a expressão dos olhos.

Bloco C- Laboratório 3B - do Curso de Informática:

Um jovem de aparência calma e extrema beleza ouvia atentamente as palavras do professor de Matemática Computacional, não era a aula que deveria estar tendo no momento, mas como não tivera aula em sua turma e tinha que aguardar que viessem buscá-lo, havia seguido para lá. Não havia sido difícil convencer o professor a deixá-lo ouvir a aula, uma vez que mesmo não fazendo a cadeira de informática, ele entendia e muito do assunto. Ele possuía uma verdadeira paixão por computadores e só não trocava a cadeira de literatura por ela, porque faltava pouco mais de um ano para se formar e seguir a carreira de escritor que era um dos sonhos de sua mãe. Tocando o relógio com a ponta dos dedos, percebeu que faltava pouco mais de cinco minutos para o termino da aula, ele escreveu o resultado do problema na folha de papel e ergueu o braço para que o professor pudesse conferir o resultado.

- Já senhor Tsukiyono?

Omi notou a surpresa na voz do professor, e balançou a cabeça dando um sorriso, já estava acostumado com o fato das pessoas se surpreenderem com ele. Elas acreditavam que o fato dele possuir uma deficiência física, o impedia de executar determinadas tarefas. Era verdade que a cegueira o privava de fazer determinadas coisas, mas não o impedia de pensar ou desejar realizar algo. Afinal seus outros sentidos funcionavam perfeitamente, e o ajudavam a compensar a falta de visão. Ouvia maravilhosamente bem, assim como sentia o cheiro das coisas no ar. Levara algum tempo, mas agora era capaz de se locomover com perfeição dentro da faculdade, tanto que raramente usava a guia. Acostumara-se a viver na escuridão ainda bem jovem, uma escolha determinada pelo destino que assim o quisera, afinal não nascera cego, já havia visto o sol, a lua e as estrelas quando pequeno, antes que seu mundo desabasse e causando-lhe tanta dor.

- Senhor Tsukiyono?

Omi balançou a cabeça ligeiramente, afastando os pensamentos que o faziam mergulhar ainda mais na escuridão, procurou sorrir e voltar seu rosto em direção a voz do professor que permanecia a seu lado.

- Desculpe-me senhor Thompson, eu estava pensando em algo. Minha resposta está certa?

- Como sempre Omi, você é um dos meus melhores não alunos.

Omi sorriu e recebeu o caderno de volta, sentiu o professor tocar seu ombro e se afastar. O sinal tocou e a turma começou a sair, à medida que as pessoas o cumprimentavam dizendo seu nome sacudia levemente a cabeça, se despedindo delas, ouviu a voz do professor avisando aos alunos sobre o exercício a ser entregue na próxima aula e o anotou, antes de guardar seu material. Esperou que todos saíssem da sala para se levantar e caminhar lentamente, sentiu uma mão tocar seu braço assim que deixou a sala e um cheiro familiar despertou seu olfato, sorriu e aceitou o braço que lhe era oferecido, cumprimentando sua companhia.

- Olá Manx.

- Você não deveria estar na sala de literatura?

- O professor não veio hoje. Como sabia onde me achar?

- Há apenas dois lugares nesta faculdade onde você poderia ir Omi, no prédio de literatura ou no prédio de informática, não foi difícil imaginar onde estava, uma vez que não o encontrei no primeiro. Porque não me avisou? Teria vindo buscá-lo mais cedo.

- Não queria incomodá-la, além do mais você sabe que...

- Sim eu sei, mas não faça isso novamente ok. Eu fiquei preocupada.

- Me desculpe, não farei novamente.

- Eu sei que não.

Manx olhou para o jovem que segurava seu braço, ele era tão jovem e tão bonito, era triste vê-lo assim. Omi jamais notaria os olhares de cobiça lançados pelas jovens à medida que caminhavam em direção ao estacionamento. Aos 22 anos Omi Tsukiyono era um rapaz bonito, educado, o genro que toda a mãe sonhava, se não fosse o detalhe de sua deficiência visual. Sabia que para ele isso não era problema, felizmente Omi não se deixara abater completamente pela perda de visão, ao contrário do que muitos esperavam, demonstrou garra e força de vontade para vencer as dificuldades com apenas cinco anos de idade. Nada o impedia de fazer o que planejava, ele não fazia como a maioria que ao ser privado da visão, acomodavam-se culpam a vida e a cegueira pela não realização de seus sonhos. Omi batalhava para realizar os dele, era inteligente e capaz de fazer o que quer que se propusesse. Não era de admirar que o pai tinha tanto orgulho dele, ou contrário do padrasto que era o principal responsável pela sua deficiência.

- Manx, eu posso saber no que está pensando?

- Hã?

Manx olhou e notou que haviam seguido para um outro prédio do lado oposto que deveriam seguir, estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não notara para onde seguiam.

- Não acredito! Viemos parar do outro lado.

Omi sorriu e não pode impedir-se de brincar com a amiga, ele havia notado há algum tempo, pela contagem em sua mente que seguiam em outra direção que não a do estacionamento, mas deixara Manx continuasse a guiá-lo.

- Eu já fiz meus exercícios matinais hoje.

- Engraçadinho, venha vamos ter que voltar.

- Deveria ter mais cuidado com meu afilhado.

Manx pode sentir Omi ficar tenso imediatamente ao identificar a voz. Ela pressionou levemente o braço dele, voltando-se e encarando o responsável pela apreensão do jovem a seu lado. Seu olhar cruzou com o de um homem de aproximadamente cinqüenta anos, de cabelos grisalhos, já brancos nas têmporas, com um olhar que demonstrava sarcasmo e maldade. Imediatamente colocou-se na frente de Omi, não permitiria que ele se aproximasse do loiro sob sua responsabilidade.

- O que faz aqui Takatori?

- Isso é um lugar publico senão me engano, não devo satisfação de meus passos a você ou a Pérsia.

- Deve se você tem alguma intenção de aproximar-se de Omi.

- Não conheço ninguém com esse nome.

- Sabe de quem estou falando, não se faça de desentendido.

Takatori demonstrou falsa surpresa e deu um passo à frente a fazendo recuar dois e levando Omi com ela.

- Que eu me lembre o nome dele é Mamoru Takatori, mas isso não importa, afinal porque eu iria querer falar com um jovem cego?

- Monstro...se ele está assim é sua culpa. Seu...

- Manx...vamos por favor, não desejo falar com esse homem.

- A recíproca é verdadeira meu jovem.

Manx notou o estremecimento de Omi e sussurrou em seu ouvido, ele ainda tentou dizer algo, mas ela não permitiu que o fizesse o empurrando gentilmente na direção em que seguiam anteriormente quando se dera conta de que seguiam na direção errada. Ela observou-o seguir pelo corredor e dobrar a direita seguindo a orientação que ela lhe dera. Antes mesmo de dobrar a direita do prédio, pode ouvir a risada de Takatori e as palavras maldosas dele, assim como as ameaças veladas de Manx o mandando se calar.

- Ahahahahahah...O cego consegue se mover sozinho...impressionante.

- Cale-se seu monstro.

Aya levantou os olhos ao ouvir alguém discutindo perto dali, voltou seu olhar para a porta vendo um rapaz caminhar lentamente pelo corredor, pela expressão em seu rosto podia ver que estava assustado com algo, por algum motivo sentiu vontade de ir até ele e descobrir o que causava a expressão de medo e pavor em tão belo rosto. Por alguns segundos seus olhares se encontraram e ele não soube explicar a sensação que invadiu o seu corpo. Era como se sua alma estivesse exposta, diante daqueles olhos tão inocentes e amedrontados. O rapaz continuou caminhando na direção da sala, até que entrou procurando respirar calmamente, minutos depois viu uma mulher ruiva correndo pelo corredor, procurando por alguém, que parecia ser o rapaz parado a porta, pois ao vê-lo veio rapidamente em sua direção tocando-lhe o braço o que foi imediatamente repelido por ele.

- O que ele estava fazendo aqui? Porque não me disse que ele estaria aqui?

- Omi eu não sabia acredite em mim...eu jamais o colocaria na frente dele novamente. Ele deve ter descoberto de alguma forma que você estuda aqui. Eu te peço que mantenha a calma e volte, ele já se foi, não deixe que ele o perturbe.

- Eu...eu..não sei...não sei se posso.

Omi levou a mão ao rosto, retirando a mecha que caira por sobre um dos olhos, não conseguia encará-lo ainda, não depois que descobrira que ele havia causado sua cegueira e a morte prematura de sua mãe. Era tudo muito recente ainda. Cuidadosamente levou a mão ao rosto enxugando uma lágrima, não iria chorar, havia prometido a ela que jamais choraria, que seria forte, que viveria independente do que acontecesse, mesmo que isso o estivesse desgastando, mesmo que a raiva e a dor o consumissem por dentro todas as vezes que se permitia lembrar de seu rosto. Omi moveu o rosto mediante um ruído, quase que imperceptível se seus ouvidos não estivessem treinados para captar o menor ruído...ao que parecia não estavam sozinhos. Na agonia de afastar-se de seu padrasto, não reparara na direção em que seguira depois que fez o que Manx lhe pedira, simplesmente continuara caminhando deixando que suas pernas o levassem a algum lugar distante do homem que tornara sua vida um inferno.

- Quem é? Desculpe-me por perturbá-lo.

Manx finalmente notou e olhou para o rapaz ruivo que os encarava em um canto da sala, se não fosse por Omi nunca o teria notado na sala. Voltou seu olhar para a Omi notando que ele aguardava uma resposta do outro rapaz. Viu Omi esticar suavemente o rosto captando o cheiro no ar, procurando descobrir onde estavam, deixou que descobrisse onde se encontravam e se havia realmente alguém com eles. Pérsia havia lhe dito que deixasse Omi aprender a usar seus outros sentidos e a se tornar mais independente, e de fato isso ajudava o rapaz e também o faria esquecer momentaneamente o responsável pela perda de sua visão. Omi não ouviu nenhum som ou palavra, mas sabia que não estava errado, que ele e Manx não eram os únicos dentro da sala. Procurou analisar o lugar com seus outros sentidos que funcionavam. Deixou que o cheiro do lugar penetrasse por suas narinas despertando as informações em seu cérebro. Podia sentir o cheiro de barro molhado, assim como de algum tipo de mineral, também havia o cheiro de madeira, deu um ligeiro sorriso quando a informação do possível lugar onde se encontrava chegou a sua mente.

- Manx, estamos na sala de arte não é?

- Sim Omi.

Omi virou-se para o lugar que acreditava estar a pessoa da sala, pelo horário, a pessoa em questão deveria estar trabalhando em algo e ele a interrompera com sua entrada intempestiva, curvou-se ligeiramente pedindo desculpas pela interrupção.

- Desculpe-me por atrapalhar, eu não notei a direção que tomava.

Alguns segundos se passaram antes que Omi ouvisse alguma resposta, a seu pedido de desculpas.

- Não se preocupe...não estava realmente fazendo nada no momento.

Omi foi incapaz de responder. A voz que penetrara na escuridão em que vivia o desconcertou. Nunca sentira algo semelhante, a voz era profunda e ligeiramente desprovida de emoção, embora a pudesse captar ligeiramente camuflada na frieza das palavras. Ainda assim a frieza que deveria afastar e impedir qualquer tipo de contestação ou proximidade, parecia buscar o contrário, parecia ansiar por calor e vida, assim como ele ansiava poder sair da escuridão que o cercava.

- Eu me chamo Omi Tsukyiono e você como se chama?

Aya observou o rapaz em silêncio, se surpreendera ao perceber que o mesmo era cego. Quando o jovem entrara na sala, com os olhos carregados de raiva e medo, jamais passaria por sua mente que tais olhos, tão expressivos fossem incapazes de ver. Mesmo agora quando ele se voltara precisamente em sua direção e parecia olhar dentro de si, não entendia como alguém aparentemente tão inocente e jovem havia sido privado de ver o mundo a sua volta. Podia notar em seus olhos à vontade de enxergar através da escuridão, o desejo de ser notado além da incapacidade física, embora não acreditasse que algo pudesse impedir o jovem a sua frente de alcançar o que desejava. Aya levantou-se e caminhou até Omi parando a apenas alguns passos dele, notou que o jovem sorriu diante de sua aproximação, levantando ligeiramente a cabeça como se pudesse ver o seu rosto.

- Eu sou Aya Fujimyia.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Aya.

Omi pode ouvir o rapaz se levantar e vir em sua direção, gostaria de poder ver o rosto dele e imaginou como o mesmo seria, pela sensação passada por seus sentidos, sabia que o mesmo era alguns centímetros mais alto que ele, e instintivamente levantou a cabeça como se o encarasse. O nome do rapaz brincou em sua mente antes de alcançar os seus lábios, era um nome estranho para um rapaz, embora parecesse combinar perfeitamente com o mesmo, estendeu sua mão em cumprimento, mas demorou alguns segundos antes que ela fosse tocada por uma que envolvia a sua completamente.

Sentiu uma estranha sensação de calor e segurança ao tocá-la, bem como sentia que seu corpo tremia levemente. Aya levou alguns segundos antes de decidir-se a aceitar o cumprimento. Sua mão cobriu completamente a de Omi e por algum motivo achou que se encaixavam perfeitamente, e uma sensação de proteção tomou conta de seu ser, mesmo não acreditando que o jovem atraente necessitasse de proteção, embora estranhamente em seu intimo desejasse muito faze-lo.

Aya soltou a mão do rapaz que parecia levemente corado e trêmulo, olhou para a mulher que os encarava, seu olhar demonstrava surpresa, ignorando-a voltou sua atenção ao que fazia antes do rapaz ter entrado na sala. Omi sentiu Aya se afastar e voltou a respirar calmamente, sem notar que havia parado de faze-lo quando o rapaz segurou sua mão, voltou-se para Manx disposto a sair, já haviam importunado por demais o outro rapaz chamado Aya. Imaginava apenas se o mesmo estudava ali ou era apenas alguém utilizando uma das salas, como as vezes pelo que sabia costumava acontecer.

- Vamos Manx. Acho que já atrapalhamos demais. Aya foi um prazer conhecê-lo e mais uma vez me desculpe, se o atrapalhamos.

- Não se preocupe Omi, foi um prazer conhecê-lo também.

Omi sorriu e curvou ligeiramente a cabeça caminhando na direção, aonde os sons eram mais fortes e o ar mais limpo, sabendo que ali se encontrava a saída. Manx inclinou-se e se apressou em segurar o braço de Omi que a aguardava na porta. Eles seguiram pelo mesmo caminho que vieram, enquanto Aya os observava em silêncio. Ele olhou para a mão sentindo ainda a maciez da pele de Omi nela, balançou a cabeça diante da sensação estranha que percorrera seu corpo, voltou seu olhar para os olhos do corcel que já não lhe pareciam tão inadequados quanto antes, olhou para o relógio que marcava quase seis e meia, pensando que talvez fosse bom ir para casa mais cedo.

Três dias depois:

Omi não conseguia prestar atenção à aula, sua mente se encontrava perdida há três dias atrás quando conhecera Aya, a voz dele não saia de sua mente, bem como a sensação da mão dele envolvendo a sua, tanto que já estava tendo idéias nada castas quanto ao que elas poderiam ser capazes de proporcionar. Havia pedido a Manx que descobrisse mais sobre o rapaz e a fizera descrever em detalhes como o mesmo era, mas por mais que as informações passadas fossem minuciosas, não era o mesmo que ver com os próprios olhos, então deixava que sua mente o visse, como ela o descrevera. Alto, rosto sério e de traços marcantes, olhos violetas penetrantes e frios, longos cabelos ruivos presos num rabo de cavalo, corpo musculoso e proporcional, mãos grandes, deu um meio sorriso diante do pensamento de que já sabia disso. Elas eram grandes e suaves para alguém em sua profissão. Manx lhe dissera que o ruivo também era aluno da faculdade, mas que deveria se formar em breve, que ele viera transferido da Alemanha para Nova York e que trabalhava para um dos melhores ateliês da cidade e que no momento estava esculpindo uma peça em mármore para o Museu Militar.

_"Eu gostaria de vê-lo novamente de conversar e conhecê-lo melhor. Mas o que ele acharia disso?"_

O professor olhou para o rapaz loiro que parecia alheio a sua aula, Omi era um de seus melhores alunos e o mais atraente, já havia perdido a conta das indiretas que dera e a quantidade de negativas que recebera de sua parte. Ele passou um exercício e caminhou até ele sentando-se a seu lado, uma vez que Omi era o único que não começara a realizar a tarefa que pedira. Tinha certeza de que ele mal ouvira uma única palavra desde que entrara na sala.

- Posso saber no que está pensando chibi?

- Hã?

Omi virou o rosto na direção da voz do professor que se encontrava a seu lado, mal notara que o mesmo havia se sentado ali, estava tão distraído que nem mesmo ouvira a pergunta. Seu rosto cobriu-se de um ligeiro rubor diante disso, o que fez o professor dar um meio sorriso safado diante de tanta beleza e inocência.

- Perguntei no que esta pensando, para não prestar atenção a aula?

- Desculpe-me senhor Kudou.

- Tudo bem Omi, apenas fiquei preocupado, afinal você nunca foi tão desligado assim, sempre foi um de meus melhores alunos.

- E que?

Omi não sabia se deveria partilhar suas dúvidas com o professor, sabia que ele sentia uma espécie de atração por ele, mas sempre procurara ignorar suas cantadas ou simplesmente agradecia e recusava seus avanços. Não queria magoá-lo dizendo que achava estar interessado em uma pessoa. Yohji viu Omi morder o canto dos lábios, sabia que o jovem somente costumava fazer isso quando estava em dúvida em alguma coisa, mas não queria perguntar. Pelos claros sinais e por sua experiência, tinha uma ligeira idéia do que poderia ser, ao que parecia o jovem loiro estava gostando ou se mostrava interessado em alguém. Dizer que isso não o incomodou seria mentira, mas a muito havia perdido as esperanças de que o garoto quisesse algo com ele, então se não podia ter seu interesse o ajudaria a conseguir o de quem quer que fosse. Yohji passou a mão pelos cabelos retirando os óculos escuros deles, nunca fora muito bom em conselhos sentimentais, mas também nunca fora bom em ignorar pessoas com problemas e esse parecia ser o caso do garoto.

- Ok. Quem é e como posso ajudá-lo?

- Como?

- Olha Omi, eu o conheço a um bom tempo, e já vivi muito para saber que uma pessoa está com problemas e você definitivamente está com jeito de "_Gosto de alguém e não sei como contar a ela". _

Omi deu um meio sorriso diante do tom brincalhão de Yohji, nunca passaria por sua cabeça que estivesse assim tão óbvio.

- Nós nos falamos por alguns minutos, eu sem querer acabei entrando na sala onde ele estava e interrompendo o trabalho que fazia.

- Hum...interessante, um rapaz. E quem é ele? Ele é aluno?

Omi sentiu que seu rosto esquentava à medida que contava sobre Aya. Yohji ficou surpreso com o fato de Omi ter se esforçado para descobrir mais sobre o tal Aya, o loirinho estava mesmo interessado e isso despertou sua curiosidade em saber quem era o tal escultor. Pelo que entendera da conversa o loiro estava com receio de que fosse rejeitado pelo tal ruivo ou que ele se sentisse incomodado pelo fato dele ser cego, o que na sua opinião era infundado, pois Omi era uma gracinha, cego ou não.

- Bem Omi você não vai descobrir se não tentar, e se ele rejeitá-lo apenas por causa de sua deficiência, o sujeito é um idiota completo e não o merece. Se isso acontecer eu estarei ao seu dispor.

Omi sorriu e ignorou a última frase dita de forma maliciosa, Yohji tinha razão nunca saberia se tinha alguma chance se não tentasse, sua falta de visão nunca havia sido um empecilho para ele, então não poderia começar a usá-la como desculpas. O máximo que poderia acontecer era Aya dizer que não tinha interesse em rapazes, afinal ele mesmo descobria há muito pouco tempo que se sentia mais atraído por homens do que por mulheres, mas as únicas pessoas que sabiam disso, eram Manx e Yohji que o pegara beijando Naggi um colega de classe a alguns meses atrás.

- Você tem razão Yohji. Eu vou saber apenas se tentar. Eu...posso sair mais cedo de sua aula professor? Eu quero ver se consigo pegá-lo ainda em sala, Manx disse que a estátua que ele fazia ainda estava na sala de arte.

- Ok, mas você deve me trazer um poema escrito na próxima aula. E não se acostume a matar aula ouviu bem.

- Está bem...obrigado.

- Quer que te deixe próximo ao bloco?

- Não..eu acho que consigo chegar até lá sozinho.

- Tem certeza?

Omi balançou a cabeça e Yohji sorriu levantando-se e dizendo que o tempo para executar a tarefa já havia terminado, Omi deixou a sala ouvindo os pedidos da turma por mais tempo. Ir sozinho se mostrou um erro, que ele somente descobriu quando na ansiedade não conseguiu se localizar e para piorar não havia ninguém por perto. Ele havia decorado a planta do campus, mas ao que parecia dobrara no corredor errado e se encontrava de frente a um bloco sem saída ou com salas por perto, teria que retornar o caminho que fizera e procurar alguém para pedir ajuda, o que seria um pouco difícil, pois as turmas estavam em aula no momento e a última coisa que queria era atrapalhar a aula de alguma turma.

- Merda.

- Precisa de ajuda?

Omi não precisava enxergar para saber a quem pertencia tal voz, havia apenas uma que lhe causava arrepios pelo corpo. Ele virou-se lentamente e sorriu identificando a pessoa que parara a sua frente.

- Aya.

- Sim...precisa de ajuda Omi?

Aya ficou surpreso por Omi tê-lo reconhecido através da voz, quando o vira passar do outro lado do bloco seguindo em direção a uma área que não havia saída imaginou que o rapaz estivesse perdido e precisasse de ajuda. Ele limpou as mãos cobertas de argila, e seguira na direção que o loiro seguira, o encontrando de frente para uma parede praguejando, o olhar e sorriso que recebera dele quando se virou fez seu coração disparar e o ar faltar em seus pulmões, não queria admitir, mas sentia-se atraído pelo rapaz.

- Na..na verdade eu estava...estava tentando chegar a sala de arte, onde nos encontramos aquela vez.

Omi começou a gaguejar e ficar vermelho diante do embaraço, durante o trajeto até a sala de arte havia treinado o que diria ao ruivo, mas fora pego de surpresa pelo mesmo ao se perder e agora não sabia como se portar diante dele. Deveria ser fácil, uma vez que não podia ver seu rosto ou ler em seus olhos o que pensava, ainda assim era mais difícil que imaginava, ainda mais com o perfume dele penetrando por suas narinas. Aya estreitou os olhos e deu um meio sorriso, então Omi estava procurando a sala de arte, será que ele queria vê-lo da mesma forma que vinha desejando encontrá-lo novamente nesses três dias? Havia apenas uma forma de descobrir. Aya aproximou-se mais de Omi tocando-lhe suavemente o queixo, podia sentir que o rapaz estava começando a tremer sob eles e seu rosto ficou ainda mais rubro e atraente.

- Posso perguntar o que queria indo até lá? A menos que você estude arte como eu.

Omi não conseguia pensar direito, mas conseguira notar que a voz de Aya tornara-se mais baixa e levemente rouca quando o tocou, sentia seu queixo queimando com o contato dos dedos dele em sua pele. Fechou os olhos momentaneamente, respirando fundo a fim contar o porque de querer ir até a sala de arte.

- Eu...eu queria vê-lo novamente. Quero dizer...não que eu possa realmente vê-lo, mas é que...eu...

- Entendo.

- Entende?

- Sim eu também queria vê-lo novamente.

- Ah!

Omi abriu o olho surpreso, Aya revelara que também queria vê-lo, talvez houvesse uma chance, ele sorriu e segurou no braço do ruivo que pousou sua mão sobre a de Omi o levando para a sala de arte. O caminho foi feito em silêncio, com eles apenas desfrutando da companhia e calor um do outro. Assim que chegou a sala de arte Aya levou Omi até uma das cadeiras da sala e o deixou ali sentado, enquanto ele voltava a seu trabalho, a estátua tinha que ser terminada, para ser entregue no dia seguinte.

Quatro horas depois:

Omi estava sentado em frente à cômoda de seu quarto, deu um sorriso ao lembrar dos momentos que ficara com Aya, apesar do ruivo ser um tanto fechado, eles haviam tido uma conversa satisfatória, sabia agora um pouco mais sobre Aya, a razão de seu nome, sua vida e família, assim como Aya sabia um pouco mais sobre ele e o porque de não poder enxergar. Sorriu ao lembrar que Aya deixara tocá-lo e agora tinha uma idéia melhor de como o ruivo era na verdade. Foram momentos agradáveis, principalmente que o escultor o deixara em casa, recusando polidamente o convite para entrar um pouco, mas o convidando para ir visitá-lo em seu apartamento no final de semana. Ainda faltavam dois dias para o dia marcado, e não conseguia esperar pela chance de vê-lo novamente. Omi tocou a folha de papel em branco, ele deveria escrever um poema para entregar na próxima aula, fechou os olhos deixando que seu coração falasse, ao abri-los a folha encontrava-se preenchida. Esperava apenas que Yohji gostasse de seu trabalho.

Aya deitou-se em sua cama pensando no jovem que deixara em casa a alguns minutos. Conversar com Omi havia sido uma experiência agradável, ele era inteligente e divertido. Pela primeira vez sentira-se bem falando de si mesmo e ouvindo outra pessoa fazer o mesmo. Foi estranho deixar que tocasse seu rosto, que corresse a ponta dos dedos registrando cada traço dele, agradecera mentalmente o fato de Omi, não poder vê-lo ou teria visto que corara. Ficara revoltado ao descobrir a razão pela qual Omi não conseguia enxergar, o padrasto o espancara quando pequeno, o que causara uma concussão e conseqüentemente um coagulo que pressionava a região responsável pela visão. Segundo os médicos, havia grandes chances de Omi voltar a ver se o mesmo aceitasse se submeter a uma operação que aliviaria a pressão, no entanto ele também corria o risco de ficar cego para sempre ou algo pior se a operação desse errado, uma vez que o coagulo se encontrava em uma região delicada.

Pudera notar o medo na voz de Omi quando contara sobre a possibilidade e o receio. Ter a certeza de nunca mais enxergar ou viver como um vegetal sobre uma cama era maior que as chances de voltar a ver, podia apenas imaginar o que o loiro sentia, no entanto não pode impedir-se de dar sua opinião a respeito e dizer que ele deveria tentar fazer a operação. Se bem que o fato de Omi não conseguir enxergar não parecia ser um empecilho, o loiro conseguia enxergar muito mais do que muitas pessoas com a visão perfeita e que o olhavam nos olhos. O telefone em sua cabeceira tocou e Aya esticou o braço para atende-lo, não foi com surpresa que ouviu a voz de Ken do outro lado da linha, soando ligeiramente chateado. Havia se esquecido completamente de ligar para ele, como fazia todas as quartas-feiras.

- Se eu não ligo, você não liga não é Aya. Grande amigo e cunhado que eu tenho.

- Desculpe Ken, acabei me esquecendo.

- E ele nem tem vergonha em admitir isso, tudo bem...tudo bem...como anda as coisas por ai?

Aya sorriu e balançou a cabeça diante do exagero de Ken, o moreno nunca mudaria, seria sempre exagerado. O ruivo sentou-se na cama passando a mão sobre os fios soltos, ajeitando-os atrás da orelha antes de responder, não sabia se contava a ele sobre Omi, não que já tivesse alguma coisa com o loiro, mas esperava que eles pudessem chegar a tanto. Ken estranhou o fato de Aya demorar a responder, achando que talvez houvesse acontecido algo.

- Aya?

- Quê?

- Você tá legal cara?

- Eu estou bem.

- Então porque a demora em responder? Aconteceu algo, desde a nossa última conversa?

- Eu...conheci alguém essa semana.

- Sério? Quem é ela?

- Na verdade é ele.

- Ele? Sério?

- Sim Ken.

- Nossa...eu nunca imaginei Aya.

- Estou tão surpreso quanto você Ken.

- Mas é ai. Como se conheceram? Como ele é? Quando vou conhecê-lo? Você pretende traze-lo para a família?

Ken podia ouvir a risada de Aya do outro lado da linha, se fosse outra pessoa talvez até se sentisse magoado, mas o amigo raramente ria da forma como fazia ao telefone, e isso somente poderia significar que o rapaz que ele conhecera era alguém especial. Aya não tinha intenção de rir, mas ouvir a empolgação de Ken e a enxurrada de perguntas sem trégua o lembrava da época em que o amigo vivia perturbando-lhe para apresentá-lo a sua irmã.

- Você não acha um pouco cedo Ken, acabei de conhecê-lo.

- Ok, mas qual o nome dele e como ele é?

- Ele se chama Omi Tsukiyono, tem cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, um pouco mais baixo que você.

- Quando vai vê-lo novamente?

- Eu o convidei para vir aqui sábado.

- Nossa! Ele deve ser incrível mesmo, para você convidá-lo a ir a sua casa tão rápido.

- Ele é especial Ken, pela primeira vez eu sinto isso em relação a alguém.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso Aya, você merece alguém em sua vida. Merece a chance de ser feliz ao lado de uma pessoa.

- Obrigado.

Aya conversou durante algum tempo com Ken, falando sobre Omi e sobre sua vida em Nova York, ao final prometera ligar contando como fora o encontro com o loiro no sábado em sua casa. Pensando mais calmamente não sabia o que o havia levado a convidar Omi para ir visitá-lo, não costumava convidar as pessoas para irem a sua casa, não gostava de vistas ou que invadissem sua privacidade, tentou se lembrar de quantas pessoas convidara para visitá-lo em seu apartamento na Alemanha, além de Ken e a irmã, e não se surpreendeu por não se lembrasse de ninguém mais.

Sábado - 14:00 hs.

Manx olhou pra Omi que se encontrava torcendo nervosamente a barra do casaco, ela sabia o quanto o menino aguardara com ansiedade a chegada do fim de semana. Ele passara o dia anterior tenso, em expectativa de encontrar o jovem ruivo, não podia negar que Aya era extremamente atraente, embora mantivesse o semblante sempre sério, menos quando se encontrava na companhia de Omi. Era como se ele não precisasse de barreiras quando em sua companhia, uma coisa que aprendera com Omi era que ele conseguia ver a alma das pessoas mesmo sem poder enxergá-las.

A mente de Omi fervilhava de pensamentos: Se havia colocado a roupa adequada? Se Aya apreciaria a forma como se vestira? Sobre o que conversariam? Se ele o tocaria como no sonho que tivera na noite anterior? Seu rosto corou ao lembrar-se de como sucumbira ao desejo nos braços do ruivo acordando suado e melado pelo orgasmo que o atingiu.

- Chegamos.

- Tudo bem Omi?

A voz do motorista avisando que haviam chegado fizera Omi tremer levemente, ele tentou sorrir quando Manx lhe perguntou se estava bem, mas sabia que ela notaria seu nervosismo.

- Não se preocupe. Se você quiser podemos voltar.

- Não! Eu estou bem, apenas um pouco ansioso.

- Entendo. É a primeira vez que você sai, para encontrar-se com alguém, posso imaginar o que sente, apenas não se preocupe e deixe as coisas acontecerem sozinhas.

- Obrigado Manx.

Manx beijou a testa de Omi e desceu do carro o contornando. Ele respirou fundo, não adiantaria nada ficar nervoso, se Aya o convidara para ir a seu apartamento era porque desejava sua companhia. Quando a porta a seu lado abriu-se e Manx tocou seu braço encontrava mais calmo e pronto para encontrar-se com o ruivo.

Aya olhou para o relógio na parede, Omi já deveria estar chegando, não haviam marcado um horário específico, apenas que se encontrariam depois da uma da tarde; logo após o almoço. Olhou para o pequeno jardim de inverno que transformara num pequeno atelier. Não costumava criar muitas peças de cerâmica, mas como Omi demonstrara interesse em aprender, decidira comprar um pouco de argila**3** para ensiná-lo a construir pequenos vasos. Pegou a chave da porta e decidiu descer para aguardar o loiro na recepção do prédio. Acionou o elevador, pensando se havia tomado a decisão certa ao convidá-lo para vir a sua casa. Entrou no elevador ignorando o olhar da mulher que se encontrava em seu interior. Acionou o botão de térreo, encostando-se na parede do veículo, fechando os olhos. Sorriu mentalmente pela lembrança daquele dia na faculdade; quando conversaram sobre diversos assuntos, evitando falarem sobre o que parecia crescer dentro deles. Nunca antes conversara tanto com alguém, ou sentira-se bem em sua companhia. Mesmo com Ken e sua irmã era difícil manter uma conversa onde ele não se comunicasse por monossílabos. E no entanto, com Omi; a conversa fluía calmamente, de modo que ele até mesmo se permitia sorrir em sua presença.

O som do elevador informando a chegada ao térreo o fez abrir os olhos. A mulher de cabelos negros e olhos amendoados, vestindo uma calça de cós baixo que se moldava ao corpo curvilíneo ainda o encarava. Aya simplesmente abriu a porta e saiu, deixando a mulher frustrada por não ter conseguido a atenção do ruivo, displicentemente vestido; mas ainda assim magnificamente atraente. Quando Aya chegou à recepção avistou Omi caminhando ao lado da mulher chamada Manx; que pelo que o loiro lhe dissera era a secretária particular de seu pai. E com quem começara a morar apenas após a morte da mãe. Aya parou, aguardando que se aproximassem. Notou que Omi sorriu antes mesmo que Manx sussurrasse algo em seu ouvido e ele dissesse algo. Observou o jovem dos pés a cabeça, apreciando a forma simples com que o mesmo se vestira para a ocasião. Omi vestia uma bermuda de jeans clara, tênis branco com meias da mesma cor, uma blusa azul levemente mais clara que seus olhos e um casaco azul escuro.

Omi sentiu uma ligeira brisa em seu rosto, acompanhado de um aroma de rosas. Não pode impedir-se de sorrir, Aya possuía o mesmo cheiro doce e selvagem. Quando Manx sussurrou em seu ouvido que ele o aguardava na frente do bloco, seu coração bateu mais forte. Pediu que ela descrevesse a roupa que o ruivo usava e isso o fez imaginar o quão belo ele estaria usando uma calça capri desfiada e rasgada nos joelhos da cor verde escura. Uma camisa sem manga de gola alta em tons degrade de mostarda, uma sandália franciscana e os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Manx parou diante de Aya que não tirava os olhos de Omi e deu um meio sorriso.

- Basta ligar e virei buscá-lo.

Omi balançou a cabeça e Manx sorriu se despedindo e seguindo em direção ao carro na entrada do condomínio. Aya tocou o braço de Omi que segurou no braço do ruivo. Caminharam em silêncio até o elevador. O ruivo inclinou-se ligeiramente, sentindo o perfume que emanava do loiro. Quando elevador chegou Aya ajudou Omi a entrar e acionou o botão do trigésimo andar, sem soltá-lo.

- Que perfume é esse?

Omi ficou arrepiado diante do hálito de Aya em seu pescoço. Respirou fundo, procurando dar firmeza a sua voz, antes de responder.

- É de uma flor chamada Freesia, embora alguns costumem chamar de flor do campo.

- Fica bem em você.

- Obrigado.

Aya sorriu ao ver a face de Omi tingir-se de um leve avermelhado. Assim que o veiculo parou no andar eles desceram, e Aya o conduziu até seu apartamento, que ocupava metade do andar, a outra metade pertencia a um casal de advogados que encontravam-se viajando. Entraram e Aya conduziu Omi por todo o apartamento, descrevendo-o de forma que o loiro pudesse se movimentar livremente se quisesse. Já havia mudado previamente algumas coisas de lugar para que Omi não viesse a se machucar. Omi soltou do braço de Aya, tocando cada coisa, a fim de se habituar ao recinto. Pelas medidas passadas pelo ruivo o apartamento era bastante espaçoso para uma única pessoa. Eles retornaram a sala onde se sentaram no sofá para conversarem um pouco, Aya colocara uma música suave o que tornou o ambiente um lugar mais aconchegante.

Duas horas depois:

Aya havia explicado teoricamente como era possível transformar barro em uma peça de decoração. No momento ele estava enchendo uma vasilha com água para trabalhar a argila. Colocou um banco em frente ao torno, **4** fazendo Omi sentar-se nele, e posicionando-se atrás do loiro. Suas mãos se sobrepuseram às do loiro, enquanto lhe dizia o que fazer. Seus dedos deslizavam entre os de Omi, guiando-o na construção da peça. Omi sentia o peito de Aya grudado às suas costas. Suas mãos fortes guiando-o no processo da criação. Pouco a pouco, guiado pelas mãos de Aya um belíssimo vaso foi surgindo. O vaso parecia perfeito aos olhos de seu escultor, mas os olhos de Aya tinham apenas uma direção. Omi podia sentir a respiração de Aya ao seu pescoço, e fechou os olhos. Eles estavam em silêncio há alguns segundos, apenas manipulando o barro sobre a base giratória. Os pêlos do pescoço de Omi arrepiaram-se; o hálito quente do ruivo soprara em sua orelha esquerda. Aya não conseguia mais controlar o desejo. Descobrira que ter Omi tão perto de si e não tocá-lo era algo além de suas forças. Precisava tocá-lo. Precisava sentir a pele alva de Omi, e deixou que seus lábios descessem sobre a pele macia e quente, sentindo o pequeno estremecer e sussurrar o seu nome de forma abandonada.

- Aya...

Aya retirou suas mãos do vaso, que começou a deformar-se quando Omi apertou-o entre as mãos. O ruivo deslizou suas mãos cobertas de barro pelas pernas de Omi, elevando-as pelo corpo do jovem loiro que tremia levemente. Omi desejava ser tocado pelo ruivo desde que o conhecera, e finalmente ele o estava tocando. Podia sentir as mãos dele percorrerem seu corpo, e seus lábios quentes e macios em seu pescoço. Aya sabia que era loucura o que estava fazendo e sentindo pelo outro rapaz em tão pouco tempo; como era possível sentir tamanho desejo por alguém que conhecera há tão pouco tempo? Virou Omi para si, acariciando a bela e pálida face. Havia tanto desejo em seus olhos claros, tanta inocência. Ele olhou para os lábios pequenos e cheios, entreabertos em busca de ar. Inclinou sua cabeça, esfregando gentilmente seu rosto contra o de Omi que ofegou ao sentir o hálito de Aya.

- Posso beijá-lo Omi?

Omi fechou os olhos ao pedido de Aya, dando lhe o consentimento que pedia com a voz rouca pelo desejo, ao sentir os lábios de Aya cobrirem os seus; agarrou-se a ele. Seus lábios eram quentes e habilidosos. Entreabriu os lábios num pedido mudo para que Aya aprofundasse o contato o quê imediatamente foi feito. Ofegou ligeiramente; sentindo seu corpo queimar quando a língua de Aya tocou a sua. O ruivo possuía um cheiro tão forte e másculo; que Omi acreditava que perderia os sentidos em breve. Aya não sabia como explicar a sensação de beijar Omi. A língua do jovem loiro tocava-o por dentro, enviando pequenas descargas por todo o seu corpo. Pelos toques sutis dele em seu corpo, imaginava se algum dia o pequeno fora tocado dessa forma. Aya apertou o corpo de Omi contra o seu, passando o braço esquerdo por baixo das pernas do loiro e o carregando para a sala. Os lábios de Omi abandonaram seus lábios e começaram a beijá-lo no pescoço, enquanto as pequenas mãos procuravam livrá-lo da blusa que usava.

- Omi.

Omi afastou-se ligeiramente, sorrindo ao ouvir Aya pronunciar seu nome com tanto calor e desejo. Não sabia ao certo se o que estava fazendo estava certo. Havia decidido fazer o que Manx dissera. Seguira seus instintos, deixaria as coisas acontecerem e pensaria em suas dúvidas e no que sentia por Aya depois. Aya deitou Omi na espreguiçadeira junto à janela do apartamento. Tocou a face do loiro, que segurou sua mão e passou a movê-la por sobre o seu rosto. Sentia tão calor emanando de suas mãos. Um trovão ecoou no céu, anunciando uma tempestade, mas eles pouco se importavam com o que acontecia do lado de fora da janela. Os pingos que se chocavam contra o vidro não parecia incomodá-los, pois tinham suas mentes apenas um para o outro.

- Omi...eu quero você.

- Aya-kun..

- Eu quero fazer amor com você, e não apenas sexo. Eu o quero definitivamente em minha vida e quero saber se você deseja o mesmo.

- Aya não a nada que eu mais queira, desde que o conheci.

- Eu vou fazê-lo meu.

- Eu já sou seu Aya.

Aya tomou os lábios de Omi entre os seus de forma possessiva. Suas mãos aventuraram-se pelas roupas do loiro, livrando-o delas. Seus lábios avançaram sobre a pele exposta, arrancando gemidos e suspiros de Omi, que se agarrava aos braços de Aya com ardor. Aya afastou-se, admirando o corpo desnudo sob si, jamais vira tamanha perfeição. Nenhuma obra de arte poderia ser comparada à beleza diante de seus olhos. Tocou os lábios de Omi suavemente, sentindo uma pequena lágrima formar-se em seus olhos. Seu coração batia tão apertado que parecia sufocá-lo. Como era possível que ele houvesse penetrado tão rapidamente em seu coração? Omi ficou apreensivo com o silêncio de Aya, podia sentir a mão do ruivo ligeiramente trêmula, mas o que o assustou foi a lágrima que caíra em seus lábios e o desespero com que o ruivo o abraçara. Sentiu Aya afundar o rosto em seu pescoço e abraçou-o. Podia sentir o coração dele bater junto a seu peito... em perfeita sintonia com o seu. Ele não precisa ver para saber o que se passava nos olhos do ruivo. A batida de seu coração lhe dissera. Ainda assim ouvir a confirmação dos lábios de Aya o encheu de felicidade, fazendo-o chorar de emoção.

- Eu amo você Omi, não sei como e não entendo como aconteceu, apenas sei que o amo.

- Eu também Aya... eu também o amo, e não entendo como... pudemos nos apaixonar tão rapidamente... mas o fizemos.

Aya afastou-se; apoiando o braço no sofá, ao lado da cabeça de Omi. Os olhos claros o fitavam como se pudesse vê-los; e transmitiam tanto amor e ternura, dúvida e confusão. As mesmas que sabiam refletir dentro de si. A chuva caia sem trégua do lado de fora, mas ele se sentia lavado e livre por dentro, como se ela o estivesse limpando. Tomou os lábios de Omi novamente. Não importava como havia acontecido, e sim que acontecera. Eles se amavam, e era isso o que importava. Afinal não havia tempo para o amor, este simplesmente acontecia. Não precisava ser explicado... apenas vivido. As mãos de Aya desceram pelas pernas de Omi separando-as levemente. Podia sentir a tensão no corpo de Omi, à medida em que encaminhava-se para tocá-lo em sua intimidade.

- Shhhh... tenha calma não vou machucá-lo.

Omi balançou a cabeça e deixou que Aya tocasse sua entrada. O ruivo deslizou a unha sobre ela... sentindo-a pulsar. Olhou para o rosto de Omi quando empurrou delicadamente o dedo contra a abertura. Beijou a testa franzida e retirou o dedo, pegando as mãos de Omi e levando-as para a barra de sua camisa. Omi não pôde impedir-se de ficar tenso. Nunca alguém o tocara tão intimamente. Já havia se tocado antes, mas não era a mesma coisa. Nunca tivera coragem para penetrar-se, com medo de se ferir. Pesquisara, e sabia que se não houvesse um cuidado e preparação adequados, o ato poderia ser muito doloroso. Sentiu os lábios de Aya sobre sua testa, e o ruivo retirar o dedo de sua entrada. Quando ele guiou suas mãos para a blusa dele, sabia o que ele desejava. Deslizou sua mão pelo abdômen de Aya, sentindo os músculos sob seus dedos. Suas mãos subiram, tocando-o nos mamilos. Podia sentir a respiração de Aya tornar-se mais pesada, e brincou com os botões entre seus dedos. Aya sorriu e ofegou ao sentir os dedos de Omi apertarem seus mamilos; antes mesmo do loiro levantar-se ligeiramente e levá-los aos lábios e sentir a língua quente e úmida sobre eles o fazendo-o gemer o nome do loiro.

- Omi...

Omi sorriu ao ouvir Aya chamar o seu nome. Quando seus lábios começaram a sugar os mamilos do outro, ele retirou a blusa do ruivo, e suas mãos tocaram a tira que mantinham presos os longos fios. Aya viu nos olhos de Omi o pedido para soltá-los e o fez, fazendo a massa ruiva cair por sobre seus ombros. Omi tocou os fios delicadamente, sentindo a macieza destes. As mãos de Aya o mantinham seguro junto a seu corpo, enquanto seus lábios mordiscavam a curva de seu pescoço, Aya levantou-se e carregou Omi para seu quarto. Lá seria mais confortável do que a espreguiçadeira da sala. A pele de Omi arrepiou-se diante do frio dos lençóis. Podia ouvir o som da calça de Aya sendo jogada no chão, e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, sentindo o colchão ceder com o peso do outro. Segundos depois os lábios de Aya encontravam-se sobre os seus, de forma faminta.

Ele inclinou-se por sobre o pequeno corpo, pressionando seu membro contra o de Omi, fazendo os dois ofegarem. Aya beijou novamente Omi dirigindo uma das mãos do loiro a seu membro. Deixou que Omi percebesse o tamanho. Mordeu os lábios, procurando controlar-se enquanto ele o tocava. Omi tocou o membro grosso de Aya, deslizando sua mão por toda a sua extensão e sentindo seu tamanho. Podia ouvir e sentir o corpo de Aya tenso, como se o ruivo procurasse controlar o próprio corpo. Sorriu, manipulando o membro ereto em sua mão, como costumava fazer com o seu quando sozinho. Aya não tinha mais forças para manter-se inume a Omi, ele deitou-se de costas na cama dando ao loiro melhor acesso a seu corpo.

Deixaria que Omi visse, a sua maneira; como era seu corpo. Omi tocou o corpo de Aya, estimulando-o da mesma forma que fizera com ele. Queria ouvi-lo gemer seu nome. Começou a subir e descer a mão sobre o membro, da base a ponta. Roçando seus dedos sobre a glande sentiu uma leve umidade. Levou o dedo à boca provando, e sorriu ao ouvir Aya ofegar diante do gesto. Omi não tinha noção do quão erótico aquilo era aos olhos de Aya. Que teve que se controlar para não gozar, sentindo-se ainda mais duro. Ele viu Omi segurar seu membro e abaixar a cabeça lentamente, lambendo a ponta de sua cabeça; fazendo com que ele deixasse sua cabeça cair sobre os travesseiros. Omi queria sentir o sabor de Aya em seus lábios. Lambeu a cabeça do membro provando-o, antes de colocar o membro em sua boca. Começou a sugá-lo com força e vontade, deixando Aya completamente enlouquecido.

- Ahhhhaaaaa... Omi... Cristo...

Os lábios pequenos trabalharam com perfeição sobre o membro do ruivo. Em poucos instantes começou a tremer, mas antes que alcançasse sua conclusão Aya segurou Omi, que ficou confuso.

- Eu quero fazê-lo... mas dentro de você Omi.

Omi sacudiu a cabeça e tateou procurando o rosto de Aya aproximando-se para beijá-lo, moldando sua forma a do corpo quente e trabalhado do ruivo. Sentia-se queimando. A língua de Aya dentro de sua boca, acariciando-o. Uma das mãos tocando-lhe o mamilo, enquanto a outra tocava-lhe suavemente o membro, fazendo-o criar vida. Seus lábios separaram-se, e Aya observou com atenção as emoções refletidas no rosto de Omi. O pequeno ofegava, esquecido de tudo que não fosse a sensação das mãos de Aya em seu membro. E esta era indescritível. Ele começou a empurrar-se sem hesitar nas mãos do escultor, precisando mais da maravilhosa fricção.

- Aahh!

Aya sorriu e retirou sua mão, fazendo Omi soltar um leve protesto. Faltava tão pouco para que ele alcançasse o gozo, e Aya parara.

- Logo... mas o faremos juntos. Quando estivermos unidos.

- Aya-kun...

Aya mordeu a curva do pescoço de Omi, que murmurou silenciosamente seu nome. O ruivo estendeu o braço, abrindo uma das gavetas da cabeceira, e pegando um tubo de lubrificante. Untou um dos dedos e empurrou-o contra a entrada do loiro. Omi contraiu o corpo ao sentir invadirem-lhe a intimidade. Aya tocou o rosto de Omi inclinando-se sobre seu corpo para beijá-lo no pescoço. Deslizando sua língua até o peito alvo, e abocanhando o mamilo direito do loiro, conseguiu arrancar um gemido baixo de Omi. Sugou e mordiscou o mamilo róseo, e distraindo-o do desconforto da preparação. Quando achou o canal mais suscetível a seu dedo, um segundo juntou-se à exploração. Ele movia os dedos de forma lenta, explorando as paredes macias, e aprofundando-os dentro do canal apertado; até chegar à pequena saliência dentro dele, que o fez gemer ainda mais forte.

- Aaahhhh... Aya...

Aya sorriu, continuando a preparação. Seus lábios subiram pelo peito até encontrarem os lábios entreabertos, tomando-os novamente. Os gemidos de Omi provocados pela estimulação de sua próstata foram abafados. Omi começou a acompanhar com os quadris o movimento dos dedos de Aya, dentro de seu corpo. Ele desejava mais do ruivo, mas sem saber ao certo como pedir. Aya podia ver a necessidade de Omi refletida nos olhos claros. Apartou o beijo, vendo com prazer os pequenos lábios avermelhados. Cobriu o membro com lubrificante e posicionou-o na entrada de Omi. Pôde senti-lo ficar tenso no mesmo instante, e acariciou sua face suavemente acalmando-o.

- Está tudo bem... não vou machucá-lo. Tente relaxar ok?

- Eu... eu vou tentar.

Aya ondulou os quadris, empurrando-se contra o canal estreito. Dirigiu uma de suas mãos ao membro de Omi que perdera um pouco de vida devido à dor, e começou a manipulá-lo suavemente. Na medida em que avançava, o fazia esquecer momentaneamente da dor. Quando se encontrava completamente dentro de Omi parou; dando ao loiro algum tempo para acostumar-se à invasão; sem no entanto parar a estimulação em seu membro. Omi ofegou ao ser penetrado. Segurando-se fortemente nos ombros de Aya. Sentia sua entrada arder pela invasão, e agradeceu mentalmente por Aya dar-lhe algum tempo para acostumar-se. A dor havia sido parcialmente esquecida pela masturbação que Aya fazia em seu membro, mas ele estava disposto a passar por ela quantas vezes fossem necessárias, apenas para que pudesse ter a sensação de ser preenchido pelo ruivo.

Aya moveu-se um pouco fazendo Omi ofegar. Moveu-se novamente, de forma lenta; aumentando pouco a pouco seus movimentos. O ruivo olhou para o amante. O corpo suado, os cabelos grudados na testa, os olhos semi-cerrados, os gemidos que tornavam-se mais fortes a medida em que seus movimentos tornavam-se mais vigorosos. Era incrível como podia amá-lo tanto e em tão pouco tempo. Aya inclinou-se sobre o corpo de Omi e beijou-o profundamente. Pressionando o membro do amante entre seus corpos, enquanto que suas línguas batalhavam por espaço; enroscando-se uma na outra, como se sempre houvesse sido assim. Aya masturbava o membro de Omi na mesma intensidade em que o penetrava. Omi podia sentir o êxtase se aproximando. Cravou as unhas nas costas do ruivo, jogando a cabeça para trás, o que permitiu a Aya sugar o lóbulo da orelha e penetrá-la com a língua, fazendo-o gemer fortemente.

- Aaaahhhhhhhh...

Aya aumentou o ritmo, sendo acompanhado por Omi. sentindo o êxtase intensificar-se. Sentia o corpo de Omi começar a tremer, e ouviu com prazer o loiro gritando seu nome quando o mesmo explodiu sua semente contra seu abdômen, banhando a ambos com seu prazer.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Aya sentiu as paredes fecharem-se ao redor de seu membro. Empurrou-se ainda duas vezes antes que gozasse, inundando a passagem de Omi com sua semente. Caiu por sobre o pequeno corpo, sentindo-o distribuir beijos sobre seu rosto. Havia sido perfeito e único. Aya retirou-se do corpo de Omi, puxando-o para descansar sobre seu peito. Em poucos segundos Omi encontrava-se ressonando suavemente, derrotado pelo sono. Aya beijou a cabeça de Omi fechando seus olhos. Quando acordassem conversariam sobre o futuro juntos.

Um ano depois:

Aya estava terminando uma pequena estátua em mármore, enquanto aguardava Omi chegar da faculdade. Eram os últimos dias de aula, antes das férias. Olhou analiticamente para o pequeno objeto. Na sua opinião era sua mais perfeita obra. Era um presente de um mês de casados. Deu um último polimento na peça antes de prendê-la na base de cristal que mandara fazer sob medida. Olhou para o apartamento, procurando o melhor lugar para colocá-lo de forma que Omi a encontrasse. Sorriu ao pensar que Omi já podia ver. A operação que ele fizera há seis meses fora um sucesso. Ninguém dizia que há apenas alguns meses o jovem se submetera a uma operação delicada. Os cabelos loiros já haviam crescido novamente; escondendo a cicatriz em sua cabeça. Haviam sido os momentos mais angustiantes que viveram; mas felizmente tudo dera certo.

Seis meses atrás – Hospital Estadual de Nova York:

Aya aguardava na sala de espera que a operação de Omi terminasse. Sentiu a mão de Ken sobre a sua e apertou-a, agradecendo seu apoio. Ficara feliz que ele houvesse se mudado para os Estados Unidos; de outra forma não sabia como teria passado os últimos dias. Sentia-se mal em hospitais, isso lembrava-o de sua irmã; e tivera que acompanhar Omi durante os exames pré-operatórios e a cirurgia, uma vez que agora moravam juntos. Havia convencido Omi a submeter-se a ela. Se havia uma possibilidade do loiro enxergar ele deveria agarrá-la com todas as forças, e não se esconder. O ruivo abaixou a cabeça cansado. Omi já estava na mesa de operação há quase seis horas, e não tinham nenhuma noticia até o momento. Sentiu Ken apertar sua mão e levantou o rosto para ele, que acenou com a cabeça. Olhou para frente, levantando-se imediatamente. Aproximou-se do médico responsável pela operação, que sorriu para ele; sacudindo a cabeça. Ken abraçou Aya, que levou uma das mãos aos lábios, suprimindo o choro. Curvou-se ligeiramente ao médico em agradecimento.

- Ele deverá acordar em poucas horas, vá para casa e tome um banho.

Aya segurou o médico antes que o mesmo partisse. Precisava saber quando teria a resposta de que a operação dera certo.

- Quando saberemos o resultado?

- Acredito que em algumas semanas.

- Obrigado doutor Massaki.

- De nada Aya.

O médico saiu, deixando o ruivo na companhia de Ken. Foram poucas às vezes em que vira o ruivo chorar como agora, e sabia que suas lágrimas eram de alívio e não de tristeza. Apertou os ombros de Aya, procurando dar-lhe força e apoio.

- Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo; você vai ver.

- Obrigado Ken.

- Para que serve a família?

Aya sorriu e balançou a cabeça concordando. Sim, eles eram uma família. Ele e Omi, Ken e Yohji. O professor de Omi ficara encantado, assim que vira Ken na faculdade. Apesar de galanteador, Yohji era fiel e uma boa pessoa, mas isso não impedia o ciúme de Ken em relação às alunas que se atiravam como abelhas no mel em cima do outro, que parecia adorar o ciúme do namorado. Sim, tudo daria certo como ele dissera. Em pouco tempo Omi voltaria a ver.

O som da chave na porta acordou Aya de seus pensamentos. A porta do apartamento abriu-se, e Aya ouviu a voz de Omi chamando-o. Aguardou no jardim de inverno até que o esposo viesse procurá-lo ali. Colocou sobre o torno a estátua, escondendo-se atrás do biombo que haviam comprado há algumas semanas. Omi caminhou pelo apartamento, procurando o marido. Ele já deveria estar em casa a essa hora. Sabia que o trabalho do marido no museu havia terminado, e no momento ele se dera algumas férias para que pudessem viajar. Entrou no jardim de inverno, notando uma pequena estátua presa em um suporte de cristal. Aproximou-se e agachando-se até ficar na altura do torno. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas ao ler os versos na base.

_"Quem poderia esculpir o amor?_

_Senão seu próprio artista._

_E quem serviria de modelo, a tão majestosa obra?_

_Se não o próprio amor._

_E quem seria o amor?_

_Se não apenas uma extensão de nós dois."_

Aya olhou para o esposo que o encarava; nunca imaginara que seria tão feliz. A felicidade de poder vê-lo, encarar a íris ametistas, notar a mudança de humor nos olhos claros de seu marido, ver o quanto era amado e querido por ele. Às vezes temia que tudo não passasse de um sonho, que o fato de poder enxergar novamente era apenas uma ilusão. Mas ver Aya sorrir para ele. Ver a pequena reprodução de si mesmo, e ler o poema que escrevera para o ruivo, o fazia crer e agradecer todos os dias pela vida tê-los colocado frente a frente naquele dia.

- Obrigado amor. Eu... eu...

- Shhhh...

Aya silenciou Omi com um beijo, não eram necessárias palavras. Podia lê-las em seus olhos. Sentia-se da mesma forma que ele. Completo e agradecido aos céus por ter aceitado a proposta de vir para Nova York. De outra forma jamais teria conhecido-o. Lembrava-se de uma vez, ter lido em um livro que as obras de um escultor são partes de sua alma. Parte que ele transmite em cada entalhe e acabamento. Em alguma parte de sua vida, havia perdido sua alma, sua inspiração. Mas agora ao lado de Omi, havia reencontrado a parte que faltava de sua alma, e ela podia ser vista na escultura que fizera de seu amor.

Owari

Acabei minha primeira fic Weiss...

Essa fic participou do primeiro Concurso de Fanfics Yaoi de Weiss Kreuz, promovido pelo Weiss Kreuz Secret Paradise http/wksecretparadise. e obteve o segundo lugar.

Espero que gostem e aguardo comentários.

Agradecimentos a Dhandara pela revisão.

**1** Estatuas eqüestre são usadas para homenagear pessoas (a homenagem se encontra na utilização das patas do cavalo). Quando as quatro patas do cavalo estão no solo, significa que o homenageado morreu de causa natural. Se uma das patas estiver no ar, quer dizer que ele morreu em ação. Se duas patas estiverem levantadas, significa que ele morreu em campo de batalha.

**2** Antes que me perguntem eu inventei.

**3 **Argila é o mesmo que barro. São inúmeros os tipos de argila existentes. Algumas são usadas para confeccionar telhas, tijolos, manilhas, vasos de plantas etc; outras para confeccionar pisos, azulejos, objetos etc; outras para a chamada louça branca usada principalmente em banheiros, pias, vasos sanitários etc; e outras para a chamada cerâmica artística- artesanal -objetos utilitários, objetos decorativos, esculturas etc. A argila existe em toda superfície terrestre. Alguns tipos são encontrados a céu aberto e outros em minas subterrâneas. A argila quando retirada da natureza geralmente contém corpos indesejáveis, impurezas, e por isso necessita ser beneficiada através de processos mecânicos e químicos. Se for conveniente podem ser acrescidos ou retirados elementos de sua composição para usos específicos e regular sua plasticidade (ocorrência de rachaduras e esfarelamento).

**4** Torno também conhecido como roda de oleiro que foi inventada na Mesopotâmia no final do quarto milênio A C. Atualmente há no mercado inúmeros modelos de tornos, de variados tamanhos. A maioria é movida por motor elétrico e a regulagem da velocidade se dá por um pedal de acelerador, como nos carros. No passado todas as rodas eram movimentadas com os pés e ajudadas com as mãos, caso necessário. Hoje em dia ainda existem regiões, bastante raras, que ainda usam este método tradicional.


End file.
